


Call of the Wolf

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Something is terrorizing a small town in South Dakota. Sets of siblings seem to disappear into the woods and never be seen again. What is being seen is a huge wolf that is lurking in the woods. Sam and Dean go to investigate. Will they figure out what is happening in this small town, or will they be another set of siblings that simply disappear?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9
Collections: Wincest Reverse Bang





	Call of the Wolf

This is the first of the three pieces I did for the Reverse Bang this year. I was super lucky to have this piece claimed by **ncdover1285** who wrote an amazing, interesting story that just fit the art perfectly.  
  
Banner:

  
  
  
You can read the Story here: [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608872)  
  
  
Divider:  
  
  
  
  
Alternate Banner w/original art work.  
  
  
  
  
Original art piece:  



End file.
